Married
by RazzleJazzle21
Summary: Here is the much requested sequel to "Mine". If you haven't read it, I suggest reading that first. OH BOY! Kurt and Blaine have officially tied the knot! Only problem is...No one knows about it. OOPS. Time to break the news to their friends and families. This will be a multi-chapter fic. PLEASE REVIEW so I know to continue. (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own glee sadly :(

A/N: NO FLAMES PLEASE! hate and negativity is not wanted here, if you dont like this story it is not necessary to tell me so, simply leave it be. Cruel and Hateful messages are not wanted, so keep it to yourself.

To my lovely and loyal readers? I love you all, your reviews make my day.

Well here it is, the much requested sequel to my short story "Mine" if you haven't read it, you should probably go read that first. :)

ENJOY!

* * *

They had done it, they had gotten married. Kurt and Blaine were officially husbands. They walked out of the court house hand in hand with matching rings on their fingers a wide happy smiles on their faces. Kurt decided to treat Blaine to lunch in celebration and led him to a nice restaurant. During lunch they talked and decided that once Blaine moved to New York this following summer they would have a big wedding with their friends and families. Kurt had blushed and admitted he may have a notebook filled with wedding ideas that he'd started around their one year anniversary making Blaine smile and run his thumb lightly over Kurt's knuckles. Mid conversation Kurt suddenly cut off and his eyes went wide and the blood seemed to drain from his face, Blaine looked at him in concern and reached forward taking his hand once more. "baby? is everything ok?" he asked gently and Kurt stared up at him with an expression Blaine couldn't place. "Blaine...we just got married" he said in a small voice and Blaine's stomach clenched in worry and fear, did Kurt already regret it? He pulled his hands back and twisted them in his lap looking at Kurt with a worried look "are...I mean...do you regret it?" he asked in a small voice and his words snapped Kurt out of whatever though process he had and he leaned forward to grab Blaine's hands "No! Of course not baby no, I could never regret marrying you, I am SO happy I could burst right now, the fact that I can officially call you my husband is like a dream come true...It just... occurred to me that...we just sort of DID this Blaine, we didn't tell anyone, not our friends, not our PARENTS...my dad is going to KILL me" he said.

Blaine's eyes went wide, NOW he understood Kurt's look of panic. He could only imagine his parent's reaction...the very thought terrified him. They still didn't approve of his sexuality, they barely acknowledged it, they still called Kurt his 'friend' even though they'd been together for almost two years now and they KNOW that. He knew they were still desperately clinging to the hope that Blaine would 'come to his senses' and get over his little 'phase' so he could settle down with a nice girl and they could pretend none of this ever happened. He highly doubted they would be happy when they found out Blaine had gone ahead and essentially eloped with his boyfri-well...now Husband. They'd be furious, honestly he didn't even want to think about it anymore. Cooper on the other hand would probably be surprised but all in all happy for him, Cooper actually really liked Kurt, and since he and Blaine had started working on their relationship and talking more often he'd gotten to know Kurt as well and he more than approved of Blaine's choice in partner. Their friends...well...hopefully they'd be happy for them, probably a bit shocked but happy. Brittany would be thrilled that her dolphins got married and would most likely end up squealing about dolphin babies, Sam would probably pat him on the back and congratulate him. He can only imagine Mr. Shue's reaction. Thinking about Kurt's family he figured Carol would probably be happy for them and supportive, even if she was surprised, he was more worried about Burt's reaction to not being there when Kurt got married. He knew at the end of the day Burt would support Kurt in anything he wanted to do, he was mostly worried it would hurt his feeling that he wasn't included. So they would have to make sure everyone understood it wasn't that they were trying to exclude anyone, it was just something they had decided to do together, just the two of them and that they'd have a big wedding for everyone once Blaine was officially in New York.

One thing was for sure though, Blaine would absolutely not keep marrying Kurt a secret. He was more than proud to be married to someone as amazing as Kurt, the only way someone would get this ring off him was if they held him down and forced it off because he would not be doing it himself. This ring was a symbol of their love and commitment to each other, just looking down at his hand and seeing it there gave him butterfly's and a warm feeling in his heart. Kurt was his husband now, they were forever. He would be going back to Lima as Blaine Anderson-Hummel, and to be honest? He wouldn't change it for the world. They agreed to skype that night with Burt and Carole to tell them the news, and that they would call Cooper and let him know. Blaine decided he would wait till he was in Lima to tell his parents in person mostly because he wasn't ready to talk to them yet, and after they told their family, then they would change their relationship status from 'in a relationship' to 'married' and simply...wait for the mass chaos that would ensue afterwards. The only family Blaine had on his facebook was Cooper so he wasn't worried about his parents finding out there.

Kurt called his dad once they got back to the apartment and asked if he and Carol would be available to skype in about an hour because he had something really important he wanted to tell them. After reassuring his father that nothing was wrong and he was fine and happy he hung up and sighed running a hand threw his hair warily. Blaine moved forward and hugged Kurt from behind resting his head against Kurt's back and Kurt lifted his hands to lace with Blaine's across his waist. "Everything will be fine Kurt, I promise...your dad might be upset at first, but he loves you and just wants you happy so it'll be alright ok? I'll be right here holding your hand the entire time" he said and Kurt relaxed into his arms. "I know, I just...dont want to hurt his feelings or make him feel like I didn't want him there you know?" They were fortunate Finn had decided to head back to Lima that morning before any of them got up, Rachel had left a note saying she was spending the day at the dance studio to work off some stress, so they would have the place to themselves to talk to everyone. Both Kurt and Blaine decided they would make a nice dinner to soften Rachel up for when she came home and they told her.

Kurt grabbed his computer and set it on the coffee table with Blaine next to it and turned it on, he logged in to skype with shaky hands and Blaine placed a comforting hand on his thigh giving it a gentle squeeze They waited about a minute before they saw Burt and Carol has signed on and both took a deep breath when the pop up came saying they were calling, Kurt accepted the call and waited for their webcams to load the picture. He took Blaine's hand in his and gave a hesitant smile when his dad's and Carol's faces finally became clear. They said their hello's and then Burt simply flat out asked Kurt what was going on and why he looked so nervous. Kurt gulped and exchanged a quick glance with Blaine before responding. "Dad...ummm, there is something we need to tell you. First off I want to say we didn't plan this, and it had nothing to do with wanting to exclude anyone...it was just...something we decided because it felt right and we love each other and I really hope you can be happy for us and accept it" He started off and now they were giving him and Blaine curious and slightly confused looks, Burt nodded and responded with a slightly drawn out "okayyyy" before Kurt continued. "We decided...Umm..that is...last night...Ok I'm just going to say it, Last night I asked Blaine to marry me, he said yes and this morning we went to the court house and got married" he rushed out. Beside him Blaine had frozen in fear and they both waited anxiously for Burt and Carol's reactions, Burt seemed to be simply...stunned.

He was just staring at them with his mouth slightly gaping open and Carol looked merely surprised. She was the one who finally broke the silence with a sight shake of her head and a warm smile saying "Congratulations to the both of you then and Blaine, welcome to the family sweetheart" Both Kurt and Blaine smiled at her weakly still staring at Burt waiting for his reaction. After another minute of silence he seemed to finally snap out of it and he ran a hand over his face and gave a deep sigh "To be honest Kurt I cant say I'm completely surprised I guess...I already knew you would marry the kid eventually I guess I just...hadn't realized it would be so soon...and to be honest I thought I'd be there and be a part of it." Blaine immediately jumped in to say " ...Kurt and I both want to have a real wedding this summer once I officially move to New York with all our family and friends so everyone can be there" Burt gave Blaine a thoughtful look and then looked at Kurt again and nodded "Well, then there you go I guess, while I wish you would have waited I understand why you didn't...you are so much like your mother Kurt, I dont know if I ever told you...but we eloped and then had a small wedding afterwards with our families, so you can both stop looking so scared, I'm not going to yell at you, you are both adults, you love each other and have been together for two years now, Congratulations to the both of you and welcome to the family Blaine, not that you weren't a part of it already but I guess now it's official huh?" he said with a smile. The boys each seemed to relax at the words and smile at Burt, they talked to his parents for about an hour before logging off and Kurt got up to get dinner started while Blaine worked up the courage to call Cooper.

Blaine dialed his brother's number and paced while it rang waiting for Cooper to either answer or for the answering machine to pick up. "Hello?" came Cooper's voice suddenly, "Uh Hey Coop it's Blaine" "Hey little brother! What's going on? How's it going? Aren't you supposed to be in New York this weekend? Is everything alright?" he asked and Blaine took a deep breath before responding "Yea Coop, everything is..well...everything is great actually, Ive got some news for you and I wanted you to find out from me and not facebook...but I haven't talked to mom and dad yet so I'd appreciate it if you left it to me to tell them when I get back to Lima ok?" he started and he heard Cooper say "Ummm alright, not like I talk to them much anyways these days, what's up kiddo?" Blaine looked over at Kurt who was watching him and Kurt gave him a reassuring smile and blew him a kiss causing Blaine to grin back at him and mime catching it. "Well...uhh...the things is...Kurt and I...We got married this morning" he said simply. "You...did you just say you got married?" Cooper stuttered out and Blaine chuckled a bit nervously "Yea I did...we just...decided to do it and went to the court house this morning, this summer we plan on having a big wedding once I've finally moved to New York so that all our friends and family can be there, but as my brother I wanted you to be the first person I told, and...and I really hope you can be happy for me Coop" after a short moment of silence from the other end he heard what sounded like a surprised laugh and then Cooper's voice came through saying "Of course I'm happy for you B, Kurt too...I'm just a little surprised I admit, but you know I support you guys. To be honest I'm more shocked my little brother got married before I did, looks like I need to go hunt down a soul mate because you kids are making me look bad" Blaine grinned happily and gave Kurt a thumbs up before saying "Well not everyone can be as lucky as us Coop sorry to say, Kurt's one of a kind" "I know he is...any chance I can convince Kurt to leave you and marry me?" Cooper asked teasingly and Blaine laughed "Let me ask...Hey babe, Cooper wants to know if he can convince you to leave me and marry him" Kurt immediately burst into giggles and motioned for the phone, Blaine handed it over and wrapped his arms around Kurt kissing the tip of his nose. "Cooper, it's Kurt...sorry to dissapoint, as good looking as you are, Blaine has my heart. You will have to settle for having me as a brother-in-law" "Damn! well...cant blame a guy for trying, congratulations Kurt, can you put my brother back ok?" "Sure here he is" Blaine took the phone back and put it to his ear "Sorry he turned you down Coop" he joked. "It's alright, maybe someday I'll be able to get over the heartbreak and be forced to watch from afar...just kidding. Congratulations kiddo, I'm really happy for you both and proud of you. Dont forget to send me an invite when you have your big wedding because I wouldn't miss it for the world" Blaine smiled "Thanks Coop...will do. I gotta go help Kurt with dinner so I'll talk to you later ok? Love you" "Love you too little brother, bye" They hung up and Blaine moved into the kitchen to help Kurt, stopping next to him and grabbing Kurt's waist to turn him so he could give him a soft kiss. "I love you" he said. Kurt kissed him back giving his bottom lip a slight nip before responding with a happy "and I love YOU my husband".

Looking into Kurt's eyes right now all Blaine could see was intense happiness and love sparkling in their depths, his mission in life was officially to keep this look on Kurt's face forever. He'd never seen Kurt look so beautiful, he was glowing and radiating happiness. They made dinner side by side, stealing kisses here and there and while the food was in the oven Blaine moved over to Kurt and turned him around suddenly causing Kurt to squeal in surprise when Blaine lifted him by the waist up on the counter and stepped between Kurt's legs, he ran his hands over Kurt's thigh's and Kurt wrapped his leg's around Blaine's hips while simultaneously wrapping his arms around his shoulder's. Blaine leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's neck, causing Kurt to sigh blissfully and tilt his head to grant Blaine more room while moving one of his hands up to tangle into Blaine's curls. Blaine kissed and nipped at the sensitive skin, making Kurt shiver slightly in pleasure and then he began to suck marks into the skin, running his tongue over each mark he made, he felt Kurt's hand tighten into his hair and heard him moan, Blaine pressed his hips forward slightly finding Kurt's hips responding eagerly brushing their erections together making them both let out a groan and begin moving together at a slightly broken rhythm. Blaine nibbled on one of Kurt's ear lobes and smiled when he heard him inhale sharply and pull Blaine's face to him for a kiss, he explored Kurt's mouth hungrily kissing him with a fierce passion that made Kurt whimper against his lips and kiss back just as desperately holding him close. They had no idea how long they were going at it but before they knew it, they were coming together moaning into one another's mouths and the buzzer was going off saying the food was done. They held one another close for a minute trying to relax before Kurt let out a sigh "These were really nice pants you know" and Blaine chuckled "sorry baby...I cant help it if you are irresistible he said rubbing his nose against Kurt's in an Eskimo kiss making Kurt giggle. He moved back to let Kurt hop down and they both grimaced at the sticky wet feeling in their pants, Kurt took the food out of the oven and turned off the buzzer before grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging him into the bedroom, they both slipped out of their clothes and Blaine watched Kurt walk towards the bathroom and let him eyes trail down his body, and when he heard an amused chuckle he looked up to see Kurt looking over his shoulder at him, Kurt winked and motioned for Blaine to follow him into the bathroom and took off at a run causing Blaine to laugh and chase after him, he caught Kurt around the waist causing him to squeal and turn to give Blaine a kiss. After they showered and got dressed the two moved back into the kitchen to serve up the food knowing Rachel would be home any minute.

They sat down at the table and waiting not even a minute before they heard the jingling of Keys and when Rachel walked threw the door and spotted them she regarded the two with slight surprise, giving them a smile when she saw the table "What's all this for?" she asked and Kurt and Blaine exchanged a glance before Kurt said "We have something to tell you actually...we're celebrating tonight". Rachel gave them a confused look and set down her bags taking a seat at the table cautiously "Umm..alright, what are we celebrating?" she asked. Blaine was the one who responded "Well, this morning Kurt and I...we decided to go to the courthouse and...umm...we..." "We got married!" Kurt blurted, blushing slightly at his outburst. Blaine lifted their joined hands and pointed to the ring on his finger and Rachel's jaw dropped in shock "I...oh my goodness...after last night...I thought...I was so worried about you two but...you got married? OH MY GOD you got married! Congratulations!" She squealed shooting out of her seat and around the table to pull them both into a hug "So you are happy for us?" Kurt asked cautiously. "Of course I am, I love you both and I want you to be happy, you are soul mates Anyone can see that. I'm just sad I didn't get to be there and help Kurt plan a wedding to be honest she said. Blaine smiled at her softly and said "Thank you Rachel, it means a lot to us that you are supportive. We are going to have a big wedding this summer once I move here, so you and Kurt will be able to plan to your hearts content and when I get the chance I'll join you". Rachel clapped her hands excitedly and took her seat once more and began prattling on and on about wedding ideas and catering services that serves vegan and kosher options as well as normal food, and the two boy shot each other an amused look as they listened and ate, Kurt throwing in an idea here and there to Rachel. "This is perfect Kurt...this is just what I need to keep my mind off things, between school and helping you plan a wedding I will be plenty busy and wont have time to be sad about you know who" Kurt gave her a sympathetic smile and reached across the table to squeeze her hand which she squeezed back gratefully.

* * *

After dinner the boy's bid Rachel goodnight and moved into their bedroom to change into their pajama's, Kurt took out his phone and called Finn, he knew if Finn found out via facebook he'd probably be upset so he wanted to make sure he told him beforehand. Finn had been surprised but happy for them and thanked Kurt for calling him and telling him before the rest of their friends. After he hung up the boys sat side by side on the bed with their laptops open in front of them and each took a deep breath before changing their status from 'in a relationship' to 'married', almost immediately it had been liked by Rachel Berry and Cooper Anderson. Five minutes later...the chaos began. The first person to comment was thankfully Brittany who said "YAY DOLPHIN WEDDING!" one by one each of their friends began commenting. Much to their surprise, everyone seemed surprised but really happy for them.

"Mercedes Jones- OMG! Is this for real?! White boy call me!"

"Noah Puckerman- DAMN! Get it Kurt! congrats on the ball and chain bro! ;)''

"Sam Evans- Woh dude...did you guys really get married? that's awesome, congrats!"

"Santana Lopez- So Baby Porcelain got hitched? congrats to you and the Hobbit. Have fun tonight ;) just so you know Brit is dancing around yelling about Dolphin babies"

"Quin Fabray- Congratulations to the both of you! :)"

"Tina Cohen-Chang- Awww congrats Kurt and Blaine!"

"Artie Abrams- That's awesome yo! congrats!"

"Sugar Motta- AH! I have to find you guys the perfect wedding gift! I'll take Blaine shopping when he gets back :) Congratulations boys! YAY!"

"Mike Chang- Hey guys, just wanted to say congratulations :) I'm really happy for you two"

The most surprising comments were from the warblers who Blaine hadn't had much contact with in the last few months, he hadn't deleted them from his facebook, but to be honest he still hadn't expected any of them to comment.

"Wes Lueng- Wow, this is amazing. I just want to say congratulations to both of you, and wish you guys a happy life together. Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler. :)"

"Nick LovesJeff Warbler- AWW! Blainey bear and Kurtie Kins got married! YAY! Congrats guys!"

"Jeff LovesNick Warbler- Congrats on tying the knot with our endearing spy Blaine! I know you are Kurt will be really happy together :)"

"Sebastian Smythe- Wow...wasn't expecting this...but I know when to except defeat ;) I wont say anything else other than congratulations guys. I know you will both be obnoxiously happy together"

"David Johnson- Ignore Sebastian, Congrats you guys, glad to know it was totally worth it to listen to Blaine play teenage dream for two weeks straight after you met. We always knew you guys would end up together, I speak for not only myself but most of the warblers when I say we are really happy for you both :)"

Kurt and Blaine both sat back and watched as people left words of congratulations with smiles on their face and everything was fine until Blaine saw he had a message and leaned forward to click on it. Ever since that night Blaine had ignored all of Eli's attempts to contact him, he ignored every phone call, deleted every text. The one thing he hadn't done yet was block him from Facebook simply because he hadn't BEEN on Facebook since it happened. He felt Kurt freeze when he saw the name and ask quietly "Is that him?" Blaine nodded. "Do you want to read it Kurt?" he asked carefully and Kurt nodded slightly and leaned over his shoulder to read the message with him.

_'Hey Blaine. Look I'm not sure why you are ignoring me and what was up with you running out of my house that night, I thought we were having a good time and I've been trying to get a hold of you and ask you if you wanted to 'hang out' again...but you haven't responded to anything. Then I see you change your relationship status to married, just wanted to let you know it doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you...call me sexy ;) -Eli'_

He saw Kurt's hands form into fists and heard him take a deep measuring breath. "how are you going to respond?" he asked in an even voice and Blaine said "I'm going to tell him it was a mistake and I want him to leave me alone and stop trying to contact me because I love my husband and will never do anything to hurt him again...and them I'm going to delete and block him. The only reason I haven't yet is because I haven't been on Facebook since it happened...I was too disgusted with myself". Kurt sighed and dropped his head to Blaine's shoulder. "I've been so happy today I honestly think I forgot about all of this. I wont ask you to delete your facebook...I just want you to know I married you because I love you and I believed you when you said that we were forever and you would never do anything to betray my trust again, please dont prove me wrong Blaine". Blaine reached over to take Kurt hand and gave it a squeeze "I wont Kurt, I swear it. I love you...you are my husband now. Till death do us part from this day forward. You are mine, I am yours. That's it. ok? I promise" Kurt nodded and leaned forward to give him a small peck.

Despite how happy they'd been all day, the two of them had both for the most part ignored what had happened. Kurt DID forgive Blaine, and deep down he knew Blaine would never do it again, but the initial hurt was still there behind all the happy feelings of love that had been parading around inside him all day. Kurt closed his eyes for a second and pushed the bad thoughts and feelings away, they got married today...the last thing he wanted to think about was this. He laid back and stared at the ceiling while Blaine responded and blocked Eli before closing his computer and Kurt and setting them both off to the side before he laid down as well and turned on his side to face Kurt "Babe...are you ok?" he asked softly and Kurt turned to look at him with a small smile "Yea, I'm ok...now come here I want to cuddle with my husband" Kurt said lifting an arm and motioning for Blaine to come closer, Blaine smiled and moved in to lay his head in the crook of Kurt's neck and slid on of his leg's over Kurt's hip and an arm across his waist. "Better?" He asked snuggling in and nosing just under Kurt's jaw before pressing a kiss right under it. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine with a happy sigh "Much better"

* * *

Authors Note:

First chapter of the sequel to 'Mine' :) Next chapter we have Blaine going back to Lima and telling his parents he and Kurt got married...here's a hint...it doesn't go well.

I hope you enjoyed this...I'm...sorta whoozy from my medications and it was a little difficult to focus and write this, I'm really hoping it's not super obvious lol Please read and review.

Love and Klainebows for All!

-Razzle Jazzle


	2. Author's Apology

Hey guys, I just wanted to give you all an apology I had been trying to write and I have stuff saved that I'm working on but I couldn't keep writing, I was having excruciating pain in my abdomen and I couldn't eat anything, was throwing up etc. Ended up having to be rushed into the ER turned out I had Huge gallstones that were also causing my liver to swell and liver enzymes to elevate and a bunch of other stuff I didn't understand due to pain, so they ended up rushing me into surgery, during it there was a problem with a vein so the surgery that was supposed to last 45 mins lasted 1 hr 30 mins, and they had to make another BIGGER incision because the gallstones were bigger than they expected so Ive got 4 that hurt like hell. I'm still in the hospital right now and my dad brought a laptop so I could do this and let you guys know whats going on. I'll get back to writing as soon as I can I promise, I'm just trying to deal with the pain right now, I am 'supposed' to go home tomorrow but who knows, and if I do Im going to have to go up stairs...mind you I can barely walk with help, medicated & a walker the two feet I have to go to get to the bathroom so I dont even wanna know how painful that's going to be. wish me luck guys. all my love!

-Jazzy


End file.
